


Dosed

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marijuana, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:OMG, I love ur Tarlos fics, I was just watching a comedy skit and was struck with the thought: what if Carlos accidentally ate an edible and then TK had to take care of him whilst he was acting all goofy and paranoid and it’s all just really fluffy and funny ??
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 274





	Dosed

TK furrows his eyebrows at the increasingly weird series of texts from his boyfriend.

_ I love you babyyyyy _

_ Baby i can smell new colors _

_ Baby im starting to hear them _

“What’s that face for?” Judd asked.

“Carlos is sending me some weird texts. And not just the normal weird, funny memes, like really weird stuff.”

“What is he saying?” Paul peeked at his phone over his shoulder.

“Something is definitely wrong with him,” Judd confirmed.

“Yeah I was thinking that, but I’m not sure what.”

As if on cue, TK’s phone rang, it was from Carlos.

“Okay Carlos what is going on?”

“TK?”

“Travis?”

Travis was the new rookie that Carlos had been training. Carlos talked about the kid like he was his own. 

“TK, uh, I don’t know how to tell you this but Carlos is high.”

“He’s high?”

“Yeah. We got a bunch of stuff sent to the station the last couple of days, you know for that big case Cap solved? Well usually we throw this stuff away but someone ate the brownies and said they were really good, so people ate them. TK they were pot brownies.”

“How many did he eat?”   
“Just one I think, but either they’re really strong or he has a super low tolerance.”

TK almost laughed. Of course straight laced Carlos Reyes had a low tolerance for marijuana.

“Okay Travis, keep him calm and in one spot. Do you think you can handle him for thirty more minutes? My shift is almost over.”

“I think so.”

“Alright. I’ll be there soon. Keep him hydrated and give him something to eat.”

“Okay. Hurry TK.”

TK hung up the phone and immediately broke down laughing. He clutched his stomach and collapsed on the bench, he couldn’t even answer Paul and Judd’s questions. He was laughing so hard.

“TK, calm down and tell me what the hell happened.”

“Oh- oh god,” TK tried to catch his breath. “Carlos ate a pot brownie.”

“One pot brownie did that?” Paul gestured to his phone.

“Apparently there was a lot of pot in them or Carlos just has a really low tolerance. The rookie he’s been training called me and he’s keeping him safe until I can get there.”

Judd and Paul looked at him, then each other and burst out laughing which caused TK to go into another fit of giggles.

“Oh, I’m never letting him live this down,” Paul said wiping tears from his eyes.

“Hey Tk ask him what new colors he’s smelling,” Judd cackled.

*****

When his shift ended, he went straight to the police station. He was greeted in the lobby by Carlos’ captain.

“Captain Lincoln is everything alright?”

“Someone dosed all of my crew with pot brownies, so no. It’s kinda crappy if we’re being honest. The ones who have someone to bring them home are cleared to go, but we’re keeping the rest here until the effects wear off. I’m guessing you’re here for Carlos.”

“Yeah, his rookie called me.”

“Good thing, Carlos is bad but most of them are ten times worse.”

“Strong brownies huh?”

“Apparently. Go on in, you know where his desk is.”

Captain Lincoln buzzed him into the bull pen and TK navigated his way through the high police officers until he found Carlos’ desk.

“Oh thank god you’re here,” Travis said.

“Baby,” Carlos reached for him.

“Hey babe,” TK helped him stand up and wrapped an arm around his waist. “You’re a little out of it huh?”

“Pot brownies,” Carlos’ face was completely serious and Tk had to hold in a laugh.

“I was about to have to handcuff him to his desk,” Travis said miserably.

“Kinky,” Carlos mumbled.

TK laughed and Travis pulled a face.

“Thanks for watching him Travis. I’ll take over now.”

“See you later TK.”

“Bye Travis,” Carlos singsonged.

“C’mon honey, let’s get you home.”

It was a struggle getting Carlos in and out of the car but somehow he managed it.

“Okay, there you go,” TK deposited him roughly on the bed and patted his back. “I’m gonna go get some water to sober you up. Stay here.”

He padded back into Carlos’ kitchen and grabbed him a bottle of water and a granola bar, hoping that having something else in his stomach would help the effects wear off faster.

When he came back, Carlos was wrapped in all the blankets like a cocoon, staring at the chair that he and TK had deemed the, ‘random crap chair’. It was piled up with clothes that needed to be put away, a few books, some shoes and a towel or two.

“‘Los, you okay?”

“Monster,” he pointed at the chair.

“No that the random crap chair,” he lifted up a shirt and one of his shoes. “See.”

“Oh, okay.”

Carlos settled back onto the bed and took a few sips from the water bottle TK handed him.

“Cuddles,” he demanded.

“Okay, okay bossy.”

TK flipped off the lights and crawled into bed next to him, pressing against his side. Carlos’ hands came up to run through his hair.

“You’re pretty.”

“You’re pretty too. Now take a nap.”

At some point they both dozed off. It was late afternoon when Carlos sat up with a groan. TK was next to him, propped up on pillows playing on his phone.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”

“My head hurts.”

“I’m sure it does. You were high as a kite,” TK handed him the bottle of water. “Here drink this.”

“Those brownies were strong.”

“Obviously if you were hearing colors.”

“Ugh,” Carlos facepalmed and slithered down under the covers. “I’m never coming out of here.”

“Probably a good idea since Judd and Paul saw your texts and have promised to not let you forget.”

“I hate you,” mumbled the Carlos-shaped pile of blankets.

“I love you too.”


End file.
